Equivocada
by PattoG
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo ame a un hombre con todo mi corazón. Lo ame con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Lo ame más que a mi misma... Pero estaba equivocada.


.

.

.

_**Equivocada**_

_-Skip Beat!-_

.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo ame a un hombre con todo mi corazón. Lo ame con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Lo ame más que a mi misma.

En ese entonces yo era una chica muy ingenua e inocente. Tal vez algunos de ustedes pensarían que fui una estupida por soportar tanto tiempo esa relación enfermiza pero en ese momento yo no me daba cuenta de lo insano que era ese amor. Pensaba que él me amaba también, que yo era importante para él, que era necesaria en su vida y que podía confiar en el.

_Pero estaba equivocada._

Hoy se que amar a ese hombre fue el peor error de mi vida, el error del que me arrepentiré eternamente.

Él tomo mi corazón y lo destrozo sin piedad alguna, me humillo y lastimo de mil maneras de las que jamás lo creí capaz, tontamente había confiado en el ciegamente negándome a ver sus defectos.

Lo idealice a tal punto que a mis ojos ese maldito hombre era mi príncipe azul.

_Pero estaba equivocada._

Ese hombre resulto ser el cruel villano en mi historia, el encargado de torturarme y no dejarme vivir en paz.

Estaba completamente sola y asustada en un mundo donde no conocía a nadie, me sentía tan perdida que me enfrasque en una infantil venganza para aferrame a algo en esos momentos.

Necesitaba un propósito que me mantuviera en pie, algo que me ayudara a despertar cada mañana y salir de la cama, algo para no hundirme totalmente en el dolor que ahogaba a mi corazón.

Mi amor por el se transformo en un odio tan violento como puro fue mi amor.

Me decidí a lastimarlo en donde mas dolor podía causar, el amaba su carrera como cantante mas de lo que jamás había amado algo o a alguien y decidí que lo superaría en el mundo del espectáculo.

Escalaría hasta la cima y lo obigaria a pedir perdón de rodillas, a suplicar por una mirada mía que obviamente ni siquiera así le dedicaría.

Por mucho tiempo mi venganza fue lo único en mi mente. Pero cuando personas maravillosas entraron a mi vida para quedarse esa infantil venganza quedo en el olvido.

Con el tiempo y gracias a mi nueva familia, a mis nuevos amigos y una persona en especial me di cuenta que el amor puede ser algo maravilloso. Que ese sentimiento es calido y reconfortante si se comparte con la persona indicada.

Hoy se que los príncipes no existen. Se que no debo amar a alguien mas que a mi misma, se que debo amarlo y respetarlo en la medida en que el me ame y me respete.

Yo encontré en mi camino a una persona que me ama. Que me apoya y me respeta tanto como yo a él.

Soy afortunada y decidí perdonar a ese chico que me rompió el corazón. Lo perdone por que gracias a eso encontré a alguien que es perfecto para mí.

Encontré el amor cuando no lo buscaba pero realmente me alegro de haberlo hecho. No fue fácil, porque es después de todo él hombre mas deseado de Japón, el rey de la industria del entretenimiento y eso me causa constantes ataques de celos que olvido en cuanto me mira a los ojos y me besa suavemente.

Discutimos cuando estamos en desacuerdo sobre algún personaje, o cuando el intenta cocinar y deja la cocina como una zona de guerra.

Sus malos hábitos alimenticios son también causas constantes de pequeñas peleas que después de unos minutos de miradas tan intensas como amenazantes y palabras serenas pero cargadas de molestia mal disimulada arreglamos con una sonrisa y un beso.

Soy feliz porque hoy los dos tenemos un hogar cálido al cual volver por las noches después de trabajar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Sé que estará a mi lado cuando lo necesite como un escollo para mí, pero que me dejara ser yo misma cuando sea necesario y luchar mis propias batallas.

Hoy ya no estoy enamorada de un príncipe, no volvería a equivocarme de esa manera al idealizar a un hombre y convertirlo en algo perfecto e irreal, hoy amo a un hombre por sus virtudes y lo amo aun mas por sus defectos, me enamore de un ser humano imperfecto pero creo firmemente que así es mejor.

Por que ambos somos seres humanos imperfectos y aun así se que serenemos perfectamente felices mientras estemos juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenia estas palabras rondando mi cabeza desde hacia días, intente concentrarme en otros escritos que tengo pendientes pero sin darme cuenta comenzaba a escribir esto de nuevo.

Por lo que decidí completarlo y publicarlo y así por fin exorcizarlo de mi mente.

Quejas? Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios?

Acá abajo en el botoncito azul!


End file.
